A Different Kind of Christmas
by desertredwolf
Summary: While Tina is secretly observing the Second Salemers and meeting Newt, Queenie is also having a special (albeit much less stressful) day. A fluffy, light-hearted holiday story about what Queenie was up to before Tina came home with Newt and Jacob. Written for the Secret Santa exchange at The Golden Snitch.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N: This is written for the Secret Santa Exchange at The Golden Snitch. I hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 **A Different Kind of Christmas**

Queenie Goldstein didn't fit the norm. Not that she ever planned on actually trying, of course.

Snow lightly flurried all around her as she pushed through the crowded New York sidewalks. It was always busy this time of year and the scenery was beautiful. White snow, ice skating in Central Park, the No-Majs hanging twinkling Christmas lights everywhere — what was not to love? Ignoring the angry and frustrated thoughts of last-minute shoppers, Christmastime was simply delightful.

Sidestepping a patch of ice, Queenie lightly trotted up the steps into the MACUSA headquarters. She winked at the security guard, an older wizard named Ben, as she showed him her identification badge. He nodded his head in greeting toward her, before waving her inside.

" _ **Prettiest thing … wasted here in this dingy old building…"**_

She slightly shook her head as his thoughts drifted unhindered across her mind, but couldn't help smile a little. MACUSA headquarters was "the epitome of advancement in magical society, and the center of progress and innovation in the magical United States of America!" Or that was what every recruiting brochure _said_. While Queenie could see the secrets behind the sparkling building and magnificent architecture — and had long since been disillusioned — _dingy_ was perhaps unkind.

Not necessarily incorrect, just unkind.

Ben was sweet — and also utterly besotted with his wife. That was something Queenie knew without a doubt. She _always_ knew those type of things. How could she not? Given that, she also knew that he didn't _really_ mean anything bad by his thoughts, unlike some other people.

"Ah, Miss Goldstein!"

 _And speakin' of some other people…_

"Mr. Abernathy!" Queenie exclaimed, plastering a smile on her face. She turned around to watch as her supervisor rapidly descended the main Atrium steps. Once they were on an even level, she continued to speak.

"What can I do for you?"

" _ **Queenie … sweet Queenie. She needs someone to look after her … someone to care for her, like only a man can. What I wouldn't give to—"**_

 _LA LA LA!_ She mentally dropped her flimsy Occlumency shields into place, blocking out as much of the barrage as she could. _I can't hear you!_

A natural Legilimens would never be able to master Occlumency completely, and Queenie was no exception. Her mind simply didn't have the innate discipline to structure itself nor the focus to maintain shields. Thoughts and feelings tended to wash through her mind, like the ever-changing tides of the ocean. She had long since learned to go with the flow of the intruding thoughts, hopping from one to the next and back again, but muffled words and unwanted emotions still filtered through her shields.

Defenses that were currently also rapidly draining her energy.

 _One… Two… Three… Fou—_

"— _ **gorgeous. Is she okay?"**_

 _Almost four full seconds. Must be a new record,_ she thought dryly. She blinked and focused back on Mr. Abernathy's face.

"Sorry," she replied, forcing a shaky smile. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you received the official notice?" he asked, trying to make eye contact and failing spectacularly.

She raised an eyebrow. Did he honestly expect the _government_ , of all things, to be on top of their paperwork? Especially for the unimportant people like her? Honestly, he was acting like she did something more than serve coffee and deliver inter-departmental memos.

"The notice about the day off for all non-essential personal?" he prompted, when she did not reply. "It should have been sent out yesterday."

"I must have missed it, Mr. Abernathy," she responded dutifully, while internally rolling her eyes. Normally, she would be frustrated with the cut hours, but right now she was mentally exhausted and didn't care to deal with other people's problems.

"Well," he said with a genuine smile, "it's your lucky day! We won't need you until Tuesday. Enjoy your holiday."

"Gee," Queenie said, trying to summon the energy to sound enthusiastic. "Thank you, Mr. Abernathy."

"You are welcome, Miss Goldstein. Now, do you know where your sister is?" he asked, looking around as if expecting Tina to suddenly appear. "We need her at her station. Lots of wand permits to authorize before the holiday."

"I would expect she went to lunch," she said. "It is, after all, past noon."

Just in case she was wrong, Queenie stopped and _listened_. It was hard to tell — after all, there were so many thoughts and emotions swirling in the building — but she couldn't hear her sister.

 _Must have left and gone to lunch,_ she deduced. _Deliverance Dane, I hope she isn't eating hotdogs again._

"Well, yes. I suppose that's right," Mr. Abernathy replied, slightly flustered. He looked down at his watch and sighed. "Must be off now, or I'll be late for a meeting. Have a nice holiday, Miss Goldstein."

And with that, he turned and left.

"You too, Mr. Abernathy," Queenie murmured at his retreating form.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples. Occlumency gave her the worst kind of headache. Maybe it was for the best that she was going home. It would give her some time to brew a Pepper-Up and rest. Turning, she headed straight back out the main door and into the cold — only to be stopped moments later by a person calling her name.

"Miss Goldstein! Please wait!"

"Ben!" she exclaimed, turning to meet the older man. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Miss Goldstein," he replied, a large grin spreading across his face. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were going home, and I promised Heather that I would give you this gift before Christmas."

He handed her a small, pale pink clutch.

"Thank you, Ben," she said gently. "Tell Heather that I appreciate it."

The older wizard chuckled slightly.

"This isn't the entire present," he responded. "My lovely Heather is brilliant with charms. The clutch has undetectable expansion and feather-light charms on it. She put some gifts in there for you — and your sister. She still appreciates you stopping by the other night with those pastries of yours. They truly brightened her day."

Queenie reached out and held his hand. She looked into his eyes and was swept away with his thoughts.

" _ **Lovely young woman … beautiful on the inside and out … she deserves every happiness."**_

"Thank you, Ben," she whispered, her eyes tearing up. "And thank your wonderful wife, too. How is she doing?"

Queenie could have just read his thoughts, but many things were personal. She did her best not to intrude — most of the time. Ben was also her friend and she respected his privacy. It meant more if he shared it because he _wanted_ to tell her.

Ben smiled weakly. "Some days are better than others," he said, tears in his own eyes. "The last few days have been good for her. She once said you are a ray of sunshine."

She chuckled slightly. "Ben!" she exclaimed. "I'm too solid to be sunshine."

The attempt at lightening the mood was not great, but her teasing had Ben laughing out loud regardless.

"Never change, Miss Goldstein," he said. "Never change."

"I don't plan on changing, Ben," she replied with smirk. "I like being me too much."

.oOo.

It was not that much later when Queenie finally sat down in the apartment that she shared with her sister. She opened the clutch and summoned the gifts that were inside. When she saw what they were, her jaw dropped.

"Oh, honey," she said, thinking of sweet old Heather, "you really outdid yourself."

Various types of fabric — some that felt fine as silk, others that were more sturdy for every day use — floated out of the clutch and landed softly on the coffee table. A brand new sewing mannequin was next. She could finally replace her old one! A flick of her wand had the mannequin and fabric float into the other room. She would get started on that after she found Tina's presents; Ben had said there was something in here for her sister, too.

The following items out of the clutch very clearly had Ben's influence on them. As a former Auror, he would know better than Heather what Tina would appreciate.

Dragon hide boots, a brand-new wand holster, and new winter coat floated in front of Queenie. She could feel the protection charms around the objects. Even though Tina had been demoted, she knew that her sister was trying to earn her place back with the Aurors. She had the compassionate heart of a protector — a real giver — and even without her official title, Queenie knew that she would always be in the thick of things. That was just who Tina was.

The last thing out of the clutch was a note. Queenie grabbed it and instantly recognized Ben's handwriting.

 _Queenie and Tina,_

 _I do hope that I am not being presumptuous with using your first names, but Heather and I both agree that you feel like family. We hope you enjoy your gifts, and that you also put them to good use._

 _We hope that your Christmas is as bright and wonderful as you both are._

 _Merry Christmas, girls._

 _Ben and Heather_

Doing her best to not cry, Queenie tucked the letter in her pocket and walked into the next room. Resolving to give the couple the biggest hug the next time she saw them, she picked out a fabric — one of the finer rolls — and began to work. She would begin a sewing project; that always distracted her. Not that she minded all of her feelings, just sometimes they were overwhelming.

The hours passed in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, she heard the door open. Looking up, she had the surprise of a lifetime. (Although, looking back, that was nothing compared to the following 24 hours she would experience.)

"Teenie," she said softly, "you brought men home."

* * *

 **A/N 2: So it doesn't explicitly state that in the movie it's Christmastime, but there are holiday decorations in the department store when Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob are trying to catch the** **Demiguise and Occamy** **. So, I'm going with that it's a few days before Christmas.**

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 1640**


End file.
